


the life and times of the askran army

by starciti



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Multi, S-Support, Support Chains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-03 04:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11524833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starciti/pseuds/starciti
Summary: Countless worlds come together, by means of the Askran army, and it causes people to meet others that they would never have had a chance of speaking with otherwise. The results, admittedly, vary.A collection of support chains written for the lovely fire-emblem-heroes-supports on tumblr! Filled with crack ships, both romantic and not, that I've managed to take seriously.





	1. belonging (spring!chrom/m!robin c-s)

**Author's Note:**

> of course my first fic that's more than two chapters is one where each chapter has nothing to do with the previous ones... but hey, at least it's something!  
> anywho! this is a collection of support chains that i have written and will write for the lovely fire-emblem-heroes-supports on tumblr! you should really go check them out - there's a ton of amazing supports written by really amazing people, and it's run by an amazing and sweet admin!  
> but anyways, of course i would start this off with chrobin! i never got any bunnies from the spring event, but that didn't stop me from writing some gay chrobin with bunny!chrom lmao...  
> happy reading!

C SUPPORT

Chrom: …

Robin: …

Chrom: I know what you’re thinking, Robin. And please, just… don’t. Say. Anything.

Robin: I’m not… *snorts* thinking anything. I don’t know why you would presume such a thing.

Chrom: Robin…

Robin: …

Robin: Ha! Ah, ha, ha, ha! Chrom, that is — ha, the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever seen!

Chrom: So much for not saying anything.

Robin: I’m sorry, I just — ha, Chrom, you _know_ that’s ridiculous, right?

Chrom: That’s kind of what I meant when I told you I knew what you were thinking, Robin.

Robin: I really am sorry, but, well — can you blame me? Last I saw you, you were dressed in the fanciest clothes I’d ever seen.

Chrom: I was being crowned the Exalt, after all. Going from wielding Falchion to — er, a _carrot axe_ — is probably a step down, huh?

Robin: It’s, ah… *snorts* it’s certainly a step somewhere.

Chrom: You can laugh all you want, Robin, and I honestly won’t blame you, but just know — this is an Ylissean tradition.

Robin: It’s certainly something, that’s for sure.

Chrom: That’s one way to phrase it. I feel like now is a good time to mention that the Shepherds have always taken part in the festival. _All_ of them.

Robin: That is not true.

Chrom: I couldn’t make this up if I tried, believe me. If you’d seen Frederick with bunny ears, you’d know.

Robin: Oh, you are _absolutely_ joking with me now.

Chrom: I wouldn’t lie to you, Robin. Especially about this.

Robin: That sounds like a sentiment better suited for a situation that’s _not_ related to bunny costumes, but thanks all the same, I think.

Chrom: Heh, I suppose you’re right.

Robin: Though, I do just have one question.

Chrom: Hmm? What is it?

Robin: Do you just rip the sleeve off all the clothing you own, or…?

Chrom: How about we stop talking about the bunny costume, Robin?

 

_[Chrom and Robin have reached support rank C.]_

 

B SUPPORT

 

Robin: Ah, Chrom! There you are. I’ve been meaning to ask you about something.

Chrom: Hmm? What is it?

Robin: (y/n) has mentioned that even though there are Heroes in Askr that know each other, most are summoned from different versions of the same world, yes? Basically, just different time periods of the same place?

Chrom: Mhmm…

Robin: And while you come from a world in which the spring festival is taking place, I come from one where it hasn’t happened yet. As I said before, last I saw you, you were being crowned the Exalt; so I’ve never actually seen Ylisse’s spring festival before.

Chrom: Really? Gods, sometimes I forget that there are people who’ve never seen it; it’s such an important part of our lives, during the spring.

Robin: Yes, I assumed so. That’s what I’ve been meaning to ask you about, anyways; to tell me about the spring festival. I would really like to know more about it.

Chrom: Well, I’d be happy to tell you about it, of course. What exactly do you want to know?

Robin: Well… everything, really. I assume there’s more to it than dressing up in costumes.

Chrom: Again, with the bunny outfit, Robin…

Robin: Hehe. Sorry, sorry. Please, go on.

Chrom: Well, the point of the festival is to celebrate the end of winter and the spring harvest, for the most part. But in Ylisstol, it’s more of the former than the latter.

Robin: Mhmm… And how do you celebrate?

Chrom: There’s a lot of different things people do. To be honest, most of it is just general festival things, but with a spring theme. The castle is decorated, people can paint eggs and hide them for a scavenger hunt, and there are too many games to count for children to play.

Robin: Wow. That sounds… nice, actually.

Chrom: I couldn’t agree more. It’s brought me a lot of fun, throughout the years. … Fun at the cost of embarrassment, but fun.

Robin: It certainly sounds like a lot of fun. I would love to experience something like that.

Chrom: Have you never been to a festival, Robin?

Robin: Not that I can remember, no. (As if I can remember much of anything, anyways…)

Chrom: Hmm? What was that?

Robin: Oh, it’s nothing. Thanks for telling me about the festival, Chrom.

Chrom: No problem.

Chrom: …

Chrom: Hmm… Something’s going on with him…

 

_[Chrom and Robin have reached support rank B.]_

 

A SUPPORT

 

Chrom: Robin! I’ve been looking for you.

Robin: Really? Why’s that?

Chrom: If you’re not busy, I was wondering if we could have a chat.

Robin: Of course. It’s always nice to talk with you, Chrom.

Chrom: The same goes to you. Though, I suppose I wanted to tell you something more than I wanted to discuss it? I just… I wanted to apologize.

Robin: Huh? What for?

Chrom: The other day, when I was telling you about the spring festival. I asked if you had ever been to one, without realizing that you wouldn’t be able to remember if you had.

Robin: Ah, that… Really, it’s nothing to worry about. It was an honest mistake.

Chrom: But it _is_ something to worry about if it upset you, Robin. I don’t want to do that.

Robin: Unfortunately, it’s not something you can help. The subject of my memory — or lack thereof — is upsetting by nature.

Chrom: That’s what I assumed. Still, I’m sorry.

Robin: It’s not your fault. I just… I don’t remember a thing about my past. I don’t know if I had a family, if I had friends; whatever I had, it’s all gone. I have no idea if I’ll ever get it back, the place I had in my past.

Chrom: Robin…

Robin: And I know I shouldn’t, but I can’t help but wonder… do I really have a place now? Don’t get me wrong, I love the Shepherds and the Askran army dearly, but... I feel out of place, at times. Here I am, a man with no memories as to who I am, surrounded by people who are renowned for who they are. Am I truly fit to stand among them?

Chrom: Robin, don’t talk like that. Of course you are.

Robin: I appreciate it, Chrom, but I still can’t help but wonder if that’s the truth.

Chrom: Robin…

Robin: Ah, well, there’s not much I can do about it, is there? Thank you for listening to me, Chrom. It means a lot.

Chrom: I’m here for you any time. I hope you know that.

Robin: Heh, I know. Thank you. And try not to worry about what happened, okay? Really, it’s alright.

Chrom: Mhmm.

Robin: …

Chrom: There must be some way to convince him. But what can I do…?

 

_[Chrom and Robin have reached support rank A.]_

S SUPPORT

 

Robin: There you are, Chrom. I haven’t seen you all day. What have you been up to?

Chrom: Hello, Robin. Actually, what I’ve been up to… is this.

Robin: Is this… an egg? And is it painted?

Chrom: It is. I know it’s a little embarrassing, but it’s a big part of the spring festival, and one I’ve been meaning to share with you. Even if you’ve never been to the festival, I can still help you experience it.

Robin: Well, that’s very sweet of you, Chrom. But what is this that’s painted on it…?

Chrom: …

Robin: Chrom, this is… This is your Brand, and my Mark. The symbols of Naga and Grima. What is…?

Chrom: Yes, that’s what it is. They’re on there for a reason, Robin. I wanted them to be a symbol of union.

Robin: A symbol of _what,_ now?

Chrom: I couldn’t exactly find a box, so… this was the next best thing?

Robin: What…?

Robin: …

Robin: ... Oh, gods. There’s a ring inside.

Chrom: That ring is something that I’ve had for a long time. My mother gave it to me — she told me only to give it to someone that was very special to me.

Robin: Chrom, this… this bears the symbol of House Ylisse. You can’t mean to —

Chrom: Yes, Robin. I’m supposed to give that ring to the person I want to marry.

Robin: Chrom, you… this is…

Chrom: I know, I know it’s sudden, and I’m sorry. But, Robin, these feelings I have for you… I’ve had them for a long time. Longer than I can remember, really.

Robin: Chrom…?

Chrom: When I pulled you up from that field, I realized something. I didn’t know it then, but I realized that you were the only person I would ever want by my side. You’re my other half, my everything — the wind at my back, and the sword at my side. I love you more than I’ve loved anything in my entire life.

Robin: Oh, _Chrom…_

Chrom: I… I’m sorry. I got kind of carried away, huh?

Chrom: Anyways, the point is, you have a place, Robin; and that place is with me. Even if you don’t want to stay by my side as my husband, even if you don’t feel the same — please know that you will _always_ have a place with me.

Robin: Chrom…

Robin: … Ha! Ah, ha, ha!

Chrom: Wh — Robin? Why are you laughing?

Robin: I — I’m sorry, it’s just… Heh. This is so _cliché._ It’s like something straight out of one of Virion’s love stories.

Chrom: Is that, uh… a compliment?

Robin: I don’t know. I’m just… I’m so surprised. And _happy._ I never thought you’d feel the same…

Chrom: Wait, _what?_

Robin: You’re not the only one who’s been hiding your feelings for so long, Chrom. I don’t know when I figured it out, but when I did… I knew that I couldn’t let you go. You are so, _so_ important to me — there’s nowhere in this world I’d rather be than by your side.

Chrom: So, does that mean…

Robin: Yes, Chrom. Yes, I — I accept.

Chrom: Really? Robin, you — gods, you may have just made me the happiest man alive!

Robin: Heh, I think that might be a bit of an overstatement. Though, the feeling is mutual, I assure you.

Chrom: I’m glad to hear it. Gods, Robin… I love you. I love you so much.

Robin: I love you, too. Though, there’s just one thing…

Chrom: Hmm? What is it?

Robin: When we get married… it won’t be in bunny costumes, right?

Chrom: Oh, in Naga’s name…

 

_[Chrom and Robin have reached support rank S.]_


	2. checkmate (m!robin/soren c-s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin is determined to best Crimea's most gifted tactician in a game of chess. He realizes quickly that he may be in over his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's thos chess bois!!  
> ok but seriously, the tacticians are always my favorites, somehow? robin is my overall Fire Emblem Fave, but soren is my fave from the tellius games, and it just keeps happening... so since i love them so much, i had them love each other!  
> also, this chapter is very much inspired by a lovely fic i read a while back! i'll post a link to it at the end of this chapter, but you should really consider checking it out!!  
> happy reading!

C SUPPORT

 

Robin: Aha! There you are!

Soren: Excuse me?

Robin: You’re Soren, are you not? Tactician of the Greil Mercenaries?

Soren: That depends. Who’s asking?

Robin: My name is Robin. They say you’re a brilliant strategist, you know.

Soren: Are you trying to bribe me? Flattery is not going to get you anything.

Robin: Peace, Soren. The only thing I want to ask of you is a moment of your time.

Soren: I’ll have to decline. I’m busy at the moment, as you can see.

Robin: Oh? Too busy for, say, a game of chess?

Soren: Chess? Why would I want to play chess with you?

Robin: I’m a tactician myself, you know. And I want to see for myself if you’re as good as they say.

Soren: There’s no need to spend time playing chess, if that’s all you want. If you’re truly so stubborn to be convinced, I suppose I can allow you to look at previous plans of mine.

Robin: I appreciate it, but that’s not what I meant. I want to _beat_ you in chess, Soren.

Soren: Is that so? In that case, don’t bother. You’ll lose.

Robin: Are you truly so afraid of a challenge?

Soren: Quite the opposite, I’ll have you know. But if you’re so desperate for me to prove it to you, I will. As I said, though, I’m busy. Prepare yourself for a swift defeat.

Robin: You’re on!

 

_[Robin and Soren have reached support rank C.]_

 

B SUPPORT

 

Soren: Checkmate.

Robin: … Yes, it certainly is. Again.

Soren: You’re surprised?

Robin: Believe me, I wish I was.

Soren: It’s good that you’re not. I told you the first time you challenged me that you wouldn’t be able to best me.

Robin: Don’t remind me. You said it would be a swift defeat, and you weren’t lying…

Soren: I don’t tend to if I don’t have to. You are an interesting opponent, though, I must admit.

Robin: Well, thank you, I think. But I still can’t wrap my head around this. How do you manage to win every time when you open with the same move? You should be predictable, but I just can’t figure it out.

Soren: Hmm. Robin, you know why you keep losing, do you not? It’s painfully obvious.

Robin: What? No, I have no idea. What am I doing wrong?

Soren: Well, tactically speaking… nothing. Your strategies are sound, almost impressive; all you really lack is one thing.

Robin: Oh? And what would that be?

Soren: Sacrifice.

Robin: _Excuse me?_

Soren: I don’t think you should be surprised. My victories have been swift and plentiful, but look at how many pieces I have, and compare it to your own.

Robin: Ah…

Soren: Are you starting to understand? You’re too quick to throw away strategies because they risk sacrifice. Sometimes, that’s just something you’re going to have to accept.

Robin: I see… well, if that’s the case, then I think I’m going to have to admit a permanent defeat.

Soren: So soon? And after you were so intent on defeating me?

Robin: Well, if the one thing I’m missing is the one thing that I refuse to gain, then I suppose I never will beat you.

Soren: Why do you refuse to accept it? Sacrifice is necessary for the greater good of the army, at times. The sooner you accept that, the sooner you begin to emerge victorious.

Robin: Soren… I won’t deny that you’re a genius when it comes to tactics, but that’s just not something I can accept. These may just be pieces on a chess board, but in battle? That pawn is someone’s life. Someone with a family, with friends, with people who love and cherish them… Any soldier understands that there’s a risk of death, but if I can save someone’s life, I will. That’s not something I’m going to be able to change.

Soren: I see.

Robin: I’m sorry. I know I should take your advice more seriously.

Soren: No need for apologies. You’ve taken my advice and thought it through, and decided against it. Neither of us can change that.

Robin: Right… Well, thank you for your time, Soren. It’s been fun. Perhaps we can continue to play together after this, just for the sake of playing.

Soren: Hmm. I’ll consider it.

Soren: …

Soren: … I swear, that man gets more confusing by the day…

 

_[Robin and Soren have reached support rank B.]_

 

A SUPPORT

 

Robin: Soren? Are you sure you’re feeling alright?

Soren: What? Yes, of course, I’m fine. Why do you ask?

Robin: Well, you seem… distracted. You usually call out your moves as you do them, but you’ve been silent for the past few turns. I’m getting worried about you.

Soren: I… I suppose there is something on my mind.

Robin: Oh? We can set aside the match for a bit, if you’d like to talk with me about something.

Soren: I’ve just been meaning to ask you something; are you still frustrated by the fact that you can’t beat me because of your strategies?

Robin: Well, I mean… it’s certainly frustrating. My tactics work on everyone but you; I think I deserve to be at least a little perplexed.

Soren: I see. That’s exactly what I was afraid of.

Robin: Excuse me?

Soren: Your tactics are nothing to be frustrated with. You’ve mentioned in the past that you have a close relationship with the members of your army back home, correct?

Robin: Of course. The Shepherds are practically my family.

Soren: This is exactly what I was referring to. Tactics like mine, they’re effective, but I’m not exactly well-liked because of them. Quite the opposite, in fact.

Robin: Soren…

Soren: But you, Robin, you have nothing to worry about. Your strategies are effective, your men trust you; you have everything a tactician could ever hope for. It’s everything I could ever hope for, certainly.

Robin: Soren, you’re a wonderful person and a brilliant tactician. You know that, right?

Soren: I’m afraid that not many others share your sentiment. If we’re done with this, it’s your move.

Robin: Yes… of course.

 

_[Robin and Soren have reached support rank A.]_

 

S SUPPORT

 

Robin: Hello, Soren. Are you busy?

Soren: I always am. But I can spare some time for a match, if you’d like.

Robin: Perfect. I’ve set up the board, if you have some time right now.

Soren: You seem eager.

Robin: Playing with you is always a pleasure, after all. You want the black pieces, I take it?

Soren: It is customary, with us.

Soren: …

Soren: … Robin. Why is there a ring on my pawn?

Robin: Heh, of course you would notice so early. I don’t know why I expected anything different.

Soren: I asked you a question.

Robin: A question that I’m sure you know the answer to. You’re very smart, Soren; surely you can figure out why I’m giving you a ring.

Soren: You must be joking.

Robin: Er… excuse me?

Soren: You can’t be _serious,_ Robin. You can’t… you can’t want to… to —

Robin: Soren, I love you.

Soren: H — _Huh?_

Robin: You heard me, I know you did. Soren, you’ve taught me so much — about myself, about you, and not to mention about chess and tactics… I don’t think I’ve ever learned so much from one person. You never cease to amaze me; you’re brilliant, and I know you’re a big softie under that cold front you put up.

Soren: Robin, you…

Robin: I want to keep learning. I want you to keep teaching me, showing me things that I’ve never seen before. After all… you’ve already taught me how to love.

Soren: …

Robin: Wh- Soren, are you _crying?!_

Soren: You… you really are serious, aren’t you?

Robin: Well — yes, of course I am. Why would I lie about this?

Soren: People lie all the time, Robin. It’s what they do. But you… you’ve never lied to me. You’re truthful, you’re determined, and so kind I don’t understand it, sometimes.

Robin: I don’t lie to the people I love, Soren.

Soren: No, I didn’t think you would.

Robin: Soren… If you don’t feel the same way, you can say so. This will probably be our most awkward match yet, but you don’t have to say anything you don’t mean.

Soren: Hold, Robin. You didn’t let me finish.

Robin: …

Soren: To be brief, I’ve not been shown much kindness in my life. The only person who’s ever been nearly as kind to me as you would be Ike. But you show a kindness that’s much different than his. You treat me as your equal, and yet you care about me with a sincerity that I’ve never seen before. It’s… it’s not something I want to let go of. _You’re_ not something I want to let go of, Robin.

Robin: Wait, does this mean…

Soren: Yes, Robin. I will marry you.

Robin: Soren, that’s… ha, that’s amazing! I think you may have just made me the happiest man in Askr!

Soren: An overstatement, I’m sure. Though, I hold the same sentiment.

Robin: I’m glad to hear it. I swear to you, I’ll do everything in my power to make sure that I stay by your side.

Soren: That’s all I could ask for. Thank you, Robin. I… I love you.

 

_[Robin and Soren have reached support rank S.]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://archiveofourown.org/works/10794975  
> please go read this!! it combines my three favorite fire emblem boys into one humorous, well written, lovely fic! i love it to death and you should too!


	3. nsfl - not safe for leon (niles/leon, c-s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon learns the reason behind Niles's provocative language the hard way.  
> (Pun intended.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i saw this as a support recommendation, and there was absolutely no way i was going to pass up the chance to write it? how could i resist putting together the gay archers of the latest two games?? i couldn't!!  
> seriously though, this support is one that i actually managed to start shipping? like i take all the romantic supports somewhat seriously, but y'all, i actually Really like niles and leon now. this is a Problem.  
> i hope my stupid chapter title didn't make you cringe too much, it was the best pun i could come up with lmao - with that in mind, happy reading!

C SUPPORT

 

Niles: Well, _hello,_ handsome.

Leon: Oh? And who might you be?

Niles: Most call me Niles. Though, I wouldn’t mind being called something else, if it’s coming from a mouth as pretty as yours.

Leon: My, aren’t we forward? You know, where I come from, I know some people who wouldn’t hesitate to strike you if you said something like that to them.

Niles: Is that a promise?

Leon: It most certainly is. Though, unfortunately for you, apparently, I’m not one of them.

Niles: Hmm. How disappointing.

Leon: Sorry, Niles. If you want to be beaten, you’ll have to take it upon yourself. Or perhaps ask (y/n)? The Tenth Stratum shows mercy to no one, or so I’ve heard.

Niles: You know, most would think it cruel to help someone wound themselves.

Leon: I’m just looking out for you, dear. Besides, I’m not one to judge; we all have our preferences, yes?

Niles: Yes, I must agree… you are very interesting, do you know that?

Leon: Ha! I’m not sure if that’s a compliment, but I’ll thank you anyways. You’re quite the character yourself, you know.

Niles: Oh, I know. But I think you’re far more interesting than I. Tell me, what’s your name?

Leon: Flattery, huh? That’ll get you… somewhere, I suppose. My name is Leon. You’ll want to remember that, I’m sure.

Niles: Oh, believe me, I won’t forget. I’ll be saying your name quite a bit, tonight.

Leon: Ha! You have fun with that. Listen, I have some things to get around to, but this has been fun. I’ll see you around, Niles.

Niles: Hmm… Interesting…

 

_[Niles and Leon have reached support rank C.]_

 

B SUPPORT

 

Niles: Well, well, if it isn’t Leon.

Leon: It’s nice to see you again, Niles. Though, it looks like you’ve worked up quite a sweat there. Working hard?

Niles: You could say that. (y/n) hasn’t been going easy on us when it comes to training, lately.

Leon: Well, can you blame him/her? The Training Stratums may be difficult, but the Tempest Trials are another story entirely. Even _I_ needed some training, and that’s saying something!

Niles: Hmm. I can’t argue with you there.

Leon: You know, Niles, I’ve noticed something interesting, recently.

Niles: Oh? Do tell.

Leon: Well, you’ve been more… tame around me, as of late.

Niles: Would you prefer my tongue to be sharper? I can make that happen.

Leon: Oh, I don’t mind either way, really. I just find it interesting.

Niles: Oh?

Leon: Well, you’re crude to a fault around most, and I’m sure you know it. Did I not hear you harassing our poor (y/n) about the ‘provocative shape’ of his/her weapon, the other day?

Niles: Ooh, that _was_ fun… But, yes, I’m well aware that I have a… colorful vocabulary. There’s just a _reason_ for it.

Leon: Really? I just assumed it was a personality trait of yours.

Niles: Well, you’re not entirely wrong. It is a trait of mine, it’s just one that I’ve developed on purpose. I had an, ah, _interesting_ childhood, to say the least; I’ve no room in my life for people who lack compassion, you see.

Leon: I do see. So, you make most of what you say provocative to see how people react, and if they’re too put off by it, then you don’t bother with them.

Niles: You’re smarter than I thought, Leon. But, yes, you’ve got it; the more people I offend, the fewer I have to put up with.

Leon: An interesting way of doing things, but an effective one nonetheless.

Niles: All save for you, that is. I hardly ever find myself putting up with you. Daresay, I might even enjoy your company.

Leon: Well, of course you do. Still, it’s nice to know I’ve passed your test, Niles.

Niles: You should feel good about it. But as much as I love your company, I’m afraid I have to get back to training. I’ll see you later, Leon.

Leon: You as well, Niles.

Leon: …

Leon: Hmm. There’s something he’s not telling me…

 

_[Niles and Leon have reached support rank B.]_

 

A SUPPORT

 

Leon: Ah, Niles! Just the man I wanted to see.

Niles: Well, isn’t someone excited? To what do I owe this pleasure, Leon?

Leon: I’ve been thinking, lately, about a conversation we had. I think I’ve figured something out about it, and about you.

Niles: Oh? Do tell.

Leon: You lied to me.

Niles: I do a lot of lying, Leon. You’ll have to be more specific.

Leon: That’s… a little worrying. Either way, I’m talking about the other day — when we were talking about your, ah, vocabulary.

Niles: Oh? If I remember correctly, I told you the reasoning behind it. None of that was a lie, Leon. I’m afraid you might be mistaken.

Leon: On the contrary, my dear friend. You told me that there was a reason behind your crude words — when there’s more than one.

Niles: That seems a little nitpicky to me. But go ahead, go on — you’ve gotten me all interested.

Leon: Niles, you told me that you offend people so that you don’t have to deal with them. But I don’t think that’s the case; or at least, it isn’t all of it.

Niles: Mhmm…

Leon: Niles, I think that it’s not that you don’t like dealing with people; it’s that you don’t like dealing with _losing_ them.

Niles: Wh- Excuse me?

Leon: Your reaction tells me that I might be right. You spoke of having a difficult childhood, didn’t you? You didn’t say more than that, but one can make assumptions. Niles, you don’t shut yourself away because you prefer to be alone; in fact, it’s because you fear it.

Niles: …

Leon: Niles?

Niles: Since when do you know more about me than I do?

Leon: You sound… angry. Niles, what’s —

Niles: Forget it. This isn’t an intervention. I don’t need to admit anything to you. Good day, Leon.

Leon: Wh- Niles, wait!

Leon: … Ugh. Well, that could have gone better…

 

_[Niles and Leon have reached support rank A.]_

 

S SUPPORT

 

Leon: There you are. Niles, I wanted to apologize for the other day.

Niles: Is that so?

Leon: Absolutely. I never should have tried to get under your skin like that. You’re the only one with the right to your past; I shouldn’t have pretended that I had it.

Niles: Well, it’s good that you’ve realized that. But it’s nothing to worry about, really; I wasn’t exactly nice to you, either.

Leon: You had every right to be rude to me, Niles.

Niles: Normally I would take advantage of that, but I really didn’t. Especially considering that nothing you said was wrong.

Leon: Excuse me?

Niles: You heard me. I hate to admit it, but you were right, Leon. My childhood… I spent it alone, on the streets, starving to death and praying for a release that never came. Those that I did interact with would use me, most of the time, for things less than savory; and when I had served my purpose, they discarded me, like a toy.

Leon: Oh, Niles… I’m so sorry. I never should have tried to assume anything.

Niles: Well, your assumptions were correct, if that means anything. I was under the service of Lord Leo for years, but in the end, I was discarded so that I could be summoned here, even if it wasn’t his choice. I can only assume I’ll end up being thrown away from here as well.

Leon: Don’t be so eager to jump to conclusions, Niles. Things could always change.

Niles: You’re optimistic in thinking that, Leon, but I doubt it. I’ve lost every person I’ve ever worked for or spoken with. Nohr was cruel to me, and Askr will be no different.

Leon: Seriously, I wouldn’t be so certain. But if I truly can’t convince you… then I suppose that now is a good time as any to give this to you.

Niles: Wh- Leon, is that — is that an _engagement_ ring?

Leon: Ha, it certainly is. Do you like it? I had it made just for you.

Niles: I mean, it’s… it’s lovely, Leon, but — I still can’t wrap my head around this.

Leon: Oh, I thought you were smarter than that, Niles… Is it not obvious? I want to marry you. I’ve been told in the past that my standards for men were unreachable, but you’ve gone above and beyond them. Beneath those innuendos is a kind, strong, and certainly handsome man — you’ve brought interest in my life, and managed to capture my heart along the way. How could I not want to marry you?

Niles: …

Niles: Heh. You are something, you know that? You know how to see right through me. Past my lies, past my cruelty, and right into my heart.

Leon: So, does this mean —

Niles: Yes, Leon. I accept.

Leon: Wonderful. You’ve made me very happy today, Niles — I hope I can do the same for you.

Niles: I don’t doubt that you will. But if we’re to be married, I hope you know that I won’t censor myself any longer.

Leon: Ah, of course not — it’s who you are, Niles, I wouldn’t have you any other way. I love you.

Niles: And I, you. But now that we’re together… let’s have some fun, shall we?

 

_[Niles and Leon have reached support rank S.]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone count how many times both these boys said ' oh? ' in these supports, i bet it was a lot


End file.
